bigideafandomcom-20200222-history
When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town
When the Dust Bunnies Came to Town is the second half of the seventh episode from the first season of VeggieTales in the House. Plot In a space environment, Larry is pretending that he is "Space Cadet Ranger Larry", while reporting the first day of expedition with his Space Cadet Ranger partner, Junior Asparagus, as Junior pops up and says, "Hi". Larry and Junior are exploring the alien landscape, while Larry says that they don't know what creatures they're likely to find, probably something crazy and weird, before Junior says, "Like a six-headed broccoleech". The two then see what looks like a six-headed venus fly trap-like monster, which causes them to run around in a panic, before it is revealed that they are actually on top of the counter, and that the broccoleech is actually just a flower vase. Larry then tells Junior to throw his boomerang at the broccoleech, which Junior does, but the boomerang misses the flower vase before it flies back, hits the side of the lamp, bounces across the couch before it falls off the end of the couch, and lands on top of a grate before it then falls in after that. Larry and Junior then see that the grate that the boomerang fell into is locked, before Larry admonishes Junior for losing the boomerang and that he should be more careful, while saying, "I thought I showed you the perfect boomeranging technique". When Junior apologizes, Larry tells him that he should listen to his elders, and when Junior asks what elders are, Larry answers, "People older than you. Like me", before wondering how they're going to get the boomerang. In the center of town, Archibald hops past Granny Asparagus, Pa Grape, and Ichabeezer, who are sitting on a bench, before Larry and Junior approach Archibald, telling him about what happened and ask him for helping in unlocking the grate so that they can get their boomerang back. Archibald knows how to get in the grate, saying that it hasn't been opened for as long as he's been mayor, and that there is a key that will get them in. Archibald then pulls out the key for the grate, which Larry and Junior are happy to see, before Pa asks them if they should know why the grate was locked before doing this, to which Larry answers, "Nah!" Granny Asparagus then adds that their ancestors locked the grate, before Larry then says, "Ancestors, what do they know?" before he and Junior tell Archibald that there might be stuff down in the grate like paper clips or an expensive fountain pen, or even money, which Archibald is interested in hearing, as he becomes convinced. Pa then asks Archibald, "You're not falling for this, are you?", but it is too late as Larry, Junior, and Archibald have already marched off while repeatedly chanting, "Let's unlock the grate! Let's unlock the grate!" After the trio have left, Granny Asparagus says "Knuckleheads", before Pa then says that they have to find out why the grate was lost. Granny Asparagus then tells Ichabeezer about how his library has all the town's historical records that they need, which Ichabeezer agrees with, as he says, "To the archives!" Meanwhile, at the home of Jimmy and Jerry, the two Gourd brothers are making cookies, with Jimmy telling Jerry not to put in too much flour because he doesn't want his cookies to taste like flowers, which Jerry agrees with. A gobbling sound is heard, before a small blue Dust Bunny is seen eating out of the bowl of cookie dough. Jimmy stops the Dust Bunny, whose name is Danny, from eating the cookie dough. Danny becomes saddened after that, while Jerry acknowledges that Danny's feelings are hurt. Jimmy then apologizes to Danny for snapping at him, noting that Danny is normally well-behaved, but tells him that he can't get any dust in the cookie dough. Of course, Jimmy ends up tempting himself into eating out of the bowl of cookie dough while Jerry says, "Double standard". At Ichabeezer's home, Pa, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer are looking through all of the various archives, with Pa saying that there are so many records and wondering how they will ever find the one with the grate. After looking through some records about the Bubble Bath Flood of '72 and the Vegetables Versus Kittens War, Ichabeezer manages to find the record about the grate. Once the trio look in the records about the grate, they become shocked when they discover the reason why the grate was locked. Larry, Junior, and Archibald soon approach the grate, while Pa, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer start to sing a song about how they give words of wisdom to the younger folk but don't get any respect, while at the same time, Larry, Junior, and Archibald are able to unlock the grate and open it up. After the grate has been opened, Larry, Junior, and Archibald then jump in just as Junior is able to retrieve his boomerang, while Larry comments about all the adventures the Space Cadet Rangers could have, before Archibald then comments that it's a lot of real estate. However, a rumbling sound is suddenly heard, just as the rumbling sound is noticed by Bob while he is working on his chemistry set, and by Mr. Lunt who asks if it's a house-quake. Pa, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer then resume singing the song about how they now feel a quake and that it might be too late, just as Larry, Junior, and Archibald then run out from the grate, before a bunch of Dust Bunnies then come out from the grate and start to overrun the entire town. After the song ends, Mr. Lunt is carrying a sack of groceries, when he notices that some of the Dust Bunnies have taken control of his monster truck, before they start riding the monster truck, chasing him around. A Dust Bunny hops up in front of Laura who is holding a basketball as she greets the Dust Bunny. The Dust Bunny then eats the basketball, which then pops, sending the Dust Bunny whizzing around in the air like a deflated balloon. On top of the counter, Jean-Claude and Phillipe are fighting off some of the Dust Bunnies, when the airborne Dust Bunny suddenly flies in and knocks them both off the counter. Bob, Larry, Petunia, Archibald, and Junior return to town, when they see that the entire town is now overrun with Dust Bunnies, as Archibald laments that the Dust Bunnies have ruined his town. Bob then says that he's going home, as he and Larry head for home. Jimmy and Jerry find themselves chased by the Dust Bunnies, before they quickly get inside their house, with Jimmy stating that there's Dust Bunnies everywhere, which Jerry finds to be "ubiquitous". Jimmy then asks how they'll get rid of them, before he and Jerry notice that Danny is terrified, with Jimmy telling Danny that he and Jerry won't let anything happen to him because they're family. Jimmy and Jerry then take possession of brooms, while Jimmy tells Danny not to leave the house because there's feral Dust Bunnies outside. When Bob and Larry return home, they become shocked to see that the Dust Bunnies have also taken over their home as well. Bob is shocked when he sees that the Dust Bunnies are eating his socks, as he tries to save his socks, but Larry holds him back, telling him that it isn't worth it, all while Bob whines about his "precious socks". Petunia then also sees that the Dust Bunnies are eating the plants in her greenhouse and knocking over flower pots. Junior and his parents decide to take safety in their home, when they see that the Dust Bunnies have also taken refuge in their house. In the center of town, Bob, Larry, Petunia, Madame Blueberry, Jimmy, Jerry, Archibald, and Junior have gathered together, with Archibald says that one was in his home and looked at him, while Jimmy denies that he and Jerry have one in their home and would never treat it as a member of the family. Archibald then tells Larry that he thought that they would find lots of valuables down there, which Larry tries to deny, before Archibald says that Dust Bunnies now control everything before asking how they got into this mess. Larry then admits that they didn't listen to the right people, and when Petunia asks Larry who that would be, Larry answers, "Our elders". Junior then asks Larry who his elders are, Pa, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer show up armed with vacuum cleaners and a broom, with Pa answering that it would be them. Larry is then remorseful, apologizing to the three elders for not listening to them, before Pa tells him that there's no time for that now because they have Dust Bunnies to get rid of. When Bob asks what they'll do, Pa answers that they're prepared for something like this, while Granny Asparagus says that they have a plan. Pa then says, "Come with me if you want to... not have Dust Bunnies running through your town." Soon, the group then prepares to attack as they charge forward towards the Dust Bunnies, though Granny Asparagus ends up moving rather slowly. With the combined effort of everyone, the Veggies are able to round up the Dust Bunnies so that they get sucked up by the vacuum cleaners wielded by Pa and Ichabeezer. When Granny Asparagus finds herself confronted by a bunch of Dust Bunnies, she is able to fight them off despite her age. While the others are still rounding up the Dust Bunnies, Ichabeezer notices three lone Dust Bunnies heading towards the direction of the countertop, before he confronts them on the countertop and is able to suck them all up at once. Unfortunately, at that moment, Danny comes out from Jimmy and Jerry's home to retrieve a package, before realizing that he's in trouble, as Ichabeezer is able to suck him up. Ichabeezer then approaches Jimmy and Jerry, telling them about the Dust Bunny that he found at the front door of their house and sucked him up, before telling them, "No need to thank me". Jimmy and Jerry put two and two together before they both yell in horror, "DANNY!!!!!", which Ichabeezer is confused about. Jimmy then tells Jerry that there's no time to lose and that he must save Danny, by having Jerry go into the vacuum to get Danny. Jerry becomes surprised when he hears Jimmy say this, but he ends up getting sucked into the vacuum by Jimmy. Inside the vacuum, Jerry tries to find Danny amongst all the other Dust Bunnies that have been sucked up. Outside, Ichabeezer angrily takes the vacuum from Jimmy, telling that this is no time to play around, before he puts the vacuum in reverse, which sends Jerry flying out from the vacuum before he lands on the ground again. Ichabeezer then says, "If you boys are through wasting my time, I gotta get back to work." After Ichabeezer leaves, Jimmy sadly tells Jerry not to blame himself and that he did his best. Jerry then turns around with his cheeks bulged, before he opens his mouth, releasing Danny safe and sound after having apparently been able to save him, which Jimmy is happy to see. Once all of the Dust Bunnies have been sucked up, the group then come up to the grate, where Pa tells them that when they get them back into the grate, he, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer will hold the Dust Bunnies down while the others slam the grate back into place. When Larry asks the three elders if they can hold them alone, Pa tells him to trust them, which Larry realizes that they can be able to do it. Soon, Pa, Granny Asparagus, and Ichabeezer set their vacuum cleaners into reverse which then shoot the Dust Bunnies back into the grate. After all of the Dust Bunnies have been put back into the grate, the grate is then slammed shut, while the others then try to hold the grate down as the Dust Bunnies try to escape, with Pa saying that someone needs to lock it. This gives Larry an idea as he tells Junior to throw his boomerang at the lock, which Junior obeys, as he tosses his boomerang into the air before it then hits the grate key, locking up the grate and imprisoning the Dust Bunnies once again, which everyone is happy about, as Larry congratulates Junior. Later, Larry is now sweeping the floor while wielding a broom as he says that his defiance against the High Council led to a seriously dust predicament, but with the new force field, they'll be safe for now. However, just as Larry says this, one Dust Bunny is still free as it floats around in the air on a balloon before the balloon then pops, causing that Dust Bunny to fall. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Larry the Cucumber *Junior Asparagus *Archibald Asparagus *Granny Asparagus *Laura Carrot (minor role) *Pa Grape *Ichabeezer *Petunia Rhubarb *Jimmy and Jerry Gourd Fun Facts Trivia * This marks the first time the dust bunny from Jimmy and Jerry Are Rich is named. Goofs *James Covell was not credited for the episode. Inside References *The space background from the beginning of the episode was taken from that of Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier. *Jerry getting sucked into the vacuum by Jimmy is similar to what happened to Kevin in Trouble on Planet Wait-Your-Turn. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:VeggieTales in the House episodes Category:2010s Episodes